All's Fair in Love and War
by Miss Pontmercy
Summary: Years after the Battle, Ron and Hermione are reunited again after their first try at romance turns awkward. Harry and Ginny plot to try and push them together- but will it work? Are some things just not meant to be? R/H and H/G. REVIEWS!
1. Hermione Returns

**This story takes place 3 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. We don't own Harry Potter, though if we did... well, it wouldn't be as good. This is co-authored by me, Emily (the normal person on this account) and my friend Michele. WIN.**

**Review please!**

* * *

One morning, when Ginny and Harry were eating breakfast, Ron came in looking quite distressed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why would say that? Can't I just come for breakfast with my sister and my best friend? What, am I not welcome here?"

The two of them stared.

"I'm, er, going to use the bathroom," Ron said.

Harry looked at Ginny over the top of the newspaper. "Hermione comes back from France today."

Things had been awkward between the two of them ever since the September after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ever since that kiss during the Battle, things had been uncomfortable. Both thought constantly about wanting a romantic relationship with the other, but neither did anything. Then, Hermione was scheduled to go back to Hogwarts in the fall. The night before she left, Mrs. Weasley threw her a party. Hermione had alittle too much firewhisky, and she and Ron ended up in a compromising position.

The next morning, before she got on the Hogwarts Express, she told Ron it had been a mistake.

"I think we're better off as friends," she said, not able to meet his eyes. "I'm going to be gone all year and I don't think we should try to make this work. It's ruining our friendship."

He said nothing, and was too scared to tell her how he really felt. The next year, she spent two years working on house-elf rights through the French Minsitry of Magic.

She was coming back today, and Ron was nervous. Harry could tell, and so could Ginny- they both knew Ron was not over Hermione. They would find out soon how she felt about Ron. Even though they had kept in touch through letters and spent Christmas together one year at the Weasleys and seen each other at Harry and Ginny's wedding, they hadn't spent nearly as much time together recently.

"Ooh," Ginny said. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see her."

Harry nodded, secretly nervous about his best friend's reaction. he didn't want Ron to do something stupid and mess up a good thing as usual.

Ron came back in, smoothing his hair over and over, his ears tinged red.

"What?"

* * *

"It's time!" Ginny yelled. "Harry, let's go!"

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" he called. They apparated, and were soon at King's Cross Station to pick Hermione up. She would be staying with them for a few weeks until she found an apartment of her own.

When the train arrived, Harry and Ginny looked through the crowds of people coming off the train. At first they didn't see her.

"There!" Ginny said, pointing.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"_Right there!"_

"Oh." Harry couldn't believe his eyes- upon closer inspection, it was Hermione. However, she looked tanner, her hair sleeker, and radiated a kind of confidence and beauty that she had only had once before- at the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, waving. Harry waved too, and soon the three were reunited. Hugs ensued all around, followed by lots of exclamations of "You look _wonderful!" "_It's so great to see you again," and "How _are_ you?"

For a few hours after her return, the three of them caught up, chattering loudly and showing Hermione their new home.

"Hermione. I was thinking of inviting Ron over for dinner tonight," Harry said, thinking about how smart he was. He winked at Ginny who shook her head.

"Er, that's very sweet of you, Harry," Hermione said, obviously uncomfortable. "I haven't seen him in ages... but... I'm not sure I'm ready."

Ginny took Hermione's arm. "That's ok. You'll see him at George's wedding next week."

Hermione smiled nervously. "Right. Sure."

* * *

Harry went out to buy some food for dinner that night, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

"So..." Ginny said curiously as she and Hermione were unpacking her things. "Have any men in your life?"

Ginny hoped Hermione'd say no, but she couldn't say so. She didn't want to push them together.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I went out with a guy or two in France, but nothing serious. I know what you're asking though, Gin. And I told you before- I'm not ready. I think we're better off as friends. We tried once, and it just made things awkward."

"You didn't try very hard!" Ginny pressed.

Hermione sighed, sitting on the bed. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I'm not over him. I think about a lot, and well... I really miss him. Don't tell harry I said this."

Ginny smiled to herself. "I promise I won't."

* * *

"So she said she still misses him?" Harry asked after he brushed his teeth that night, poking his head out of the bathroom while Ginny was in bed reading.

"Yes!" Ginny said. "And she said it like it wasn't important at all, but I know Hermione. And I know he's still important to her."

"Of course," Harry said, climbing into bed. "And I know Ron still loves her, too. He always has- that's why he was so mean to her at Hogwarts. And why do you think he's been spending time with all those cheap blonde women- like what's-her-name? Chastity?"

"Destiny," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I know. He's into Hermione, and he's spending time with all these women who are her complete opposites."

"Is there something we can do?"

Ginny nodded. "I think so. But it's going to take time."

Harry nodded connivingly. "Well... there's one thing Hermione and I have in common."

"What?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We both like our redheads."


	2. The Wedding

**OK, chapter two in this joint fanfiction... Let us know how you like it! We've got some ideas for where it will progress... so look forward to some funny chapters.**

* * *

One week later, Hermione was readying herself for George's wedding when Ginny knocked on the bathroom door

"Come in I'm just doing my hair," she said. She smiled at Ginny. "I'm so happy George and Angelina are getting married," she said.

Ginny nodded. "I know. I know the two of them will be happy... and he hasn't been happy in a long time. She's made a big difference." Ginny bit her lip, then asked what she really wanted to know. "Are you bringing anyone to the wedding today?"

"Funny you should say that," Hermione said. "See, I got a letter from Viktor a couple months ago, and he and I hadn't talked in a long time. But we just started corresponding again, and I needed a date, so..." she smiled.

"Just as friends, right?" Ginny asked, going pale.

"Sure," Hermione said, and then gave a conspirator's grin. "For now."

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny cried, running up to their bedroom. He was tying his tie in front of a mirror.

"What?"

"Hermione's bring Viktor to the wedding. Viktor _Krum!_"

Harry's mouth fell open. "What? That- no! She can't do that. That'll drive Ron mad-"

Harry stopped talking when he saw the look on Ginny's face.

"That's _brilliant!"_

"I know!" Ginny said. "Or awful. We'll see."

* * *

They arrived at the Burrow early so that they could all catch up with Mrs. Weasley, who wanted to see Hermione. When the four of them (including Krum who met them at Grimmauld Place) showed up at the end of the drive, they heard a scream and the door flew open.

Mrs. Weasley hurried out, dressed nicely in dark blue dress robes.

"Hermione!" she called, drawing her into an embrace. "You look fantastic, dear. How _are_ you?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Weasley, it's so good to see you!"

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny," she said to each of them, and then her eyes landed on Krum. "Well, hello there," she said. "Funny- did you just run into these three on your way in? I wasn't aware George knew you too well-"

"No, Mrs. Veasley- you see, I came with Hermy-"

Hermione laughed, slightly strained, and took his arm. "He's with me, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly straightened herself up. "Oh. I _see,_" she said. "Well, I have to be... I have to finish something inside. Excuse me."

Harry and Ginny followed her.

"Is she really with that boy again? He's dumb as a post," Molly muttered angrily. "I thought she wouldn't settle- she would go for someone... better!"

"Like Ron?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Well... yes," Mrs. Weasley admitted.

"We need to get him away from Destiny, too," Harry said.

"Oh that blond harlot!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, and left the room, unable to see how hard Harry and Ginny were laughing.

* * *

The wedding progressed with lots of greetings and happy chattering, and a few tears. Harry was having a good time seeing people he hadn't had a chance to catch up with in a few years, and honestly had forgotten about he and Ginny's 'plan.' That is, until she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from his conversations.

Ron had arrived soon after Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had, with Destiny hanging on his arm. She was quite stunning, really. She wore bright red, clinging robes that contrasted brilliantly with her platinum blond hair. The bodice was pulled tight over her breasts, which protruded from the dress and had inches of cleavage to be seen. Her feet were clad in shoes with heels that pushed five inches, and her lips pouted in a permanently pursed expression.

"Ron's jealous," Ginny updated.

"Good," Harry said. "Didn't we know he'd be?"

"Yes... but look. So's she," Ginny said, pointing.

Hermione had an arm about Viktor, and Ron had one around Destiny.

"Well, you don't know this girl too much, Hermione, but Destiny here is a sheer whiz with food. I mean, the stuff she can bake-"

"Does she ever eat any of it?" Hermione asked coldly, and then turned and look apologetic at Destiny. "Oh, don't be offended. I only _wish_ I could have a figure like yours," she said sarcastically. Neither Destiny nor Ron picked up on it.

"Of course you do," Ron said obnoxiously. "Who wouldn't? Er, no _offense,_ Hermione."

"Well, Viktor has some more useful talents than baking," Hermione said, ignoring the jibe. "Obviously you know about his Quidditch victories, but you don't know about how good he is with his hands," Hermione said. "Or with a wand."

Ron sputtered, causing Harry to laugh from where he was.

"He can do such wonderful charms," Hermione said, looking dazed with love. Ginny could se it was an act, though. A very, very good one.

"Oh can he?" Ron asked. "Why don't we see some of this amazing magic, _Viktor?"_

Krum looked like he'd rather be anywhere but in the midst of this argument.

"He usually saves it for when we're in private," Hermione said, giggling. "Don't you Viktor?"

He gave her a very confused look, and Ginny remembered Hermione saying that they'd only started corresponding through letters very recently. She had to laugh at Hermione's bravado.

This progressed for the rest of the evening. Soon, whenever Hermione would look to say something to Ron, he'd just grab Destiny and give her a large kiss. Hermione, offended or jealous, would retaliate by doing the same.

"Not too subtle, are they?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Ginny said. "But even though we can tell they still care for each other, this isn't helping them get together. Making each other jealous isn't working. We need another plan."

"But what can we do?" Harry asked. "It seems like they're perfectly content driving each other crazy, as they always have been."

"No... I have an idea."


	3. The Dinner Party

"So are you free Friday night? Harry and I were thinking of having a small get together for some friends," Ginny told Hermione.

"Um... I think so. How many people are coming?" Hermione asked.

"We're having around four people," Ginny said, not adding 'including Harry and I.'

"Alright. That sounds fun."

"And we're trying to keep it small, so don't bring anyone, please. We just want to see you since you got back."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Harry was walking with Ron down a street in London.

"So are you free next Friday?" Harry asked.

"Well I had a date with Destiny..."

"That's fine! Bring her too!" Harry said, smiling.

* * *

"You _what?" _Ginny exclaimed, thoroughly surprised by how stupid Harry had been.

"I told her he could bring her. What's so wrong with that? I thought we were trying to make Hermione jealous-"

"She already _got_ jealous when she saw them together at the wedding. They were supposed to see each other _alone_ so they could _get together!_"

"Oh," Harry said. "Right."

"Men," Ginny mumbled.

"Hey!"

* * *

Hermione arrived promptly on time, in black pants and a sweater. She greeted Harry and Ginny, but was immediately pulled aside.

"Hermione- come upstairs with me," Ginny said, dragging her into the bedroom she shared with Harry. "What are you _wearing?"_

"What's wrong with this," Hermione said, looking down.

"Well, nothing, if you were going to the library. But Harry and I spent lots of time organizing this, and for your information, you've got some competition-"

"Ginny. What are you _talking _about?"

"Oh Hermione. So naive," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Ron is coming over tonight, and Harry was stupid enough to let him bring his blond, air-headed girlfriend Destiny."

Hermione kept a straight face. "I don't see why you think that would bother me."

Ginny looked at her carefully. "Do you really want Ron to end up with her? And where will you be? Alone."

Hermione blanked. "Let's see what you have for me."

They went into Ginny's closet, and Ginny kept pulling dress after fancy dress.

"Gin, you're smaller than me- will any of these fit?"

"They might be a little tight... in all the right places," Ginny said wickedly.

"Oh, shut up."

Finally, they decided on a dress. Ginny lent Hermione some earrings, and then they went to the bathroom where Ginny assisted in fixing Hermione's hair and makeup. Then, she was ready.

* * *

There was a knock at the door about thirty minutes after Ron was scheduled to arrive.

"Sorry, got lost," he said to Harry, who opened the door for the two of them.

"Why didn't you just apparate?" Harry asked.

"Oh, shut up."

Ginny came down the stairs then and greeted her brother. Then, she gave a nod and a fake smile to Destiny.

"You look lovely," she said to the blond. Destiny was clothed in a clinging red dress with four inch heels and lots of gold jewelery, topped with gobbles of makeup. "It must have taken you _hours_ to look that good."

"Oh, it did," Destiny said, not sensing the backhanded compliment.

Harry stifled a laugh while Ron glared at his younger sister.

"Is anyone else coming?"

"Hermione's here, but she's upstairs. She should be coming down- oh, look. Here she comes now!"'

Ron looked to the stairs, and then his breath caught. For a second, he swore his heart wasn't beating. Hermione came down the stairs, looking graceful and beautiful in a simple black dress with a fluttery hem. It hugged her curvy figure in all the right places, and she wore the dress with strappy silver sandals. A pair of glittery silver earrings hung from under her sleek hair that was pulled up into a sexy messy bun. Her eyes were accented with a touch of makeup, only to show off her natural beauty.

"You look..." Ron said, but couldn't find a word to describe her beauty.

Ginny smirked at Harry, and they secretly exchanged a high five.

"Ron," Destiny said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Won't you take my coat?"

_Bitch, _Ginny thought.

The five sat down with drinks for an hour or so. Ron couldn't stop ogling Hermione, and it peeved Destiny to no end. Hermione, on the other hand, was enjoying the attention. Destiny was acting more and more territorial over Ron, but still managed to steal a few flirtatious glances at Harry. This caused Ginny's hand to twitch toward her wand, wanting to send a good strong Bat-Bogey Hex her way.

Even though Hermione was enjoying the attention from Ron, it wasn't enough. It was obvious that he thought she was attractive, but he was still with this awful woman. Something needed to be done. Every time she watched Destiny put her hand on Ron's arm, or whisper something in his ear, or pull him in for a kiss, she felt her insides crawl. She wanted to claw Destiny's eyes out. She hadn't realized how powerful her feelings really were.

Then an idea occurred to her. _Perfect,_ she thought, snickering. She didn't learn French magic for nothing.

"Destiny, could I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked sweetly. "Can't you show me how you do your lipstick so well? I'd love to do my makeup half as well as you do."

"Why thank you. It's taken me many years of practice-"

"Many, many years," Ginny muttered. Again, Harry laughed and Ron sent her a warning glance.

"There's a bathroom with a great mirror upstairs- won't you come with me?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like this! Reviews, please! Thanks!**


	4. A Little Joke

Hermione smiled at her handiwork, bid goodbye and thanks to Ginny and Harry, and left.

It didn't take Ron long to discover her little joke. He angrily stormed out of the house and apparated right into her apartment, then marched up to Hermione's room looking livid. "Hermione, open this door!" he shouted pounding on her door with object force.

The door slowly opened and there stood Hermione in her nightgown with an innocent expression on her face. She was clean of any evidence and played her part well as she looked shocked at Ron's midnight visit.

"Ron? What brings you here this late? I was _trying_ to get some rest." Her voice dripped of over-done innocence.

"Oh don't give me that Hermione! Don't pretend to be all innocent! I know what you did to Destiny!"

_Well she chose her own Destiny when she decided to date Ron_. Hermione decided to keep up the innocence act as long as possible: "Destiny? I did nothing to her! What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah she's just spiffy!" Ron's voice dripped with sarcasm, "I just found her locked in a closet wearing a nun outfit that was charmed to stay on her and her voice charmed to always say 'I'm a slut' when she opened her mouth and covered in fire whisky!"

Hermione had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. So the little witch had spilled fire whisky on herself? Well that was just an added bonus really….

"And you assume that I did this?" Her voice was defiant and for a second Ron thought they were back at Hogwarts.

"Well gee I don't know? Who knows crazy spells and can perform them so well that they can't be reversed? Who would be out to sabotage Destiny? Who doesn't approve of Destiny's job as a model? Who is the brightest witch of her age and would know freaky French spells that make people say untrue things?" Ron was clearly outraged.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You can't prove anything." And Ron really couldn't: Hermione had cleaned the evidence up quite nicely.

Ron pushed his way into Hermione's room and began looking around. Hermione just watched him bored because she knew he wouldn't find anything.

"Ron! I want to go to bed! Can't you leave?"

Ron turned around and walked towards Hermione until she was up against a wall and he was in close proximity. "All I want to know," he whispered "Is why did you do it?"

She gulped unable to be so close to him. If she moved forward a few inches, his lips would be on hers. She made her eyes not settle on his lips, but looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes. She had to lie she knew she had to. "Because of how you treated Viktor."

"Nah, that's not it and you know it." Ron could tell she was lying. Hermione's eyes always told the truth.

Hermione looked away. "Ron I can't take this right now!" She broke away from his grasp and made for the door. But Ron's legs were longer and he grabbed her arm.

"Ronald let go of me this instant!" Hermione tried to break free from his grasp.

"Why do you keep running? What are you so afraid of?" He took a step closer to her and whispered "you have no reason to be afraid."

And then he kissed her. And she didn't stop him. They embraced each other and let years of built up pain and aguish flow out of them. Hermione was in heaven. She felt whole, right, like this was her destiny. Destiny. Oh no.

Hermione quickly broke apart from Ron. "Ron! We can't do this!"

Ron looked dumfounded "What? Why? I wanna be with you Hermione!"

"Destiny." She said her lips unmoving.

She waited for his answer preferably something along the lines of '_Who cares about that overdone blonde bimbo? You're who I love! I want you forever!'_ But Ron just stared at her uncertain of what to do. And Hermione knew she could never compete with Destiny. Beautiful Destiny. Blonde, big-chested, chef, model, blue-eyed, perfect Destiny. And before Hermione lost any more of her dignity she looked at Ron.

"I understand." She said sadly and sprinted out of the room.


End file.
